eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5008 (2 February 2015)
Synopsis Dean heads to Blades to discover Lola trying to scrub off paint that has been chucked up the front window. Shirley arrives and is unimpressed that Dean’s drawing attention to himself. Lola delivers the news to Dean that their colourist is quitting; to which Shirley assures him she’ll find a new one. Dean sends out promotional Blades bags around the Square and suggests that Lola help out with the colouring jobs that day – Lola is thrilled. Shirley desperately tries to find Dean help and calls on Stacey. Shirley is taken aback when Stacey admits she believes Linda’s side of the story. Dean and a dressed up Lola arrive back at Patrick’s. Whilst Dean is in the shower, Lola tells Shirley she’s made an effort because Dean is taking her out for a drink. Shirley firmly asks Lola to leave, suggesting that she go and be a tart somewhere else. Dean admits to Shirley that he wanted to take Lola out to show people that not everyone believes Linda – Shirley purports that Dean was using her. Dean questions whether Shirley is starting to think that he’s guilty, but Shirley assures him otherwise. A wound up Dean suggests that he would never have touched Linda if Shirley hadn’t have messed with his head. Shirley apologises and hands Dean a ticket to go and see Carly, suggesting that he leaves London as soon as possible... Stacey catches Shabnam deliberately ignoring her phone call and asks why Shabnam never told her about her and Dean’s one night stand before – Shabnam is adamant that it doesn’t matter; Dean doesn’t remember it. In the café, Shabnam bumps into Kush; it’s awkward and when Kush questions whether she’s alright, Shabnam abruptly leaves. Masood arrives back from Birmingham and crosses Shabnam in the kitchen; it’s strained. Later, Masood visits Shabnam in the Minute Mart and tells her he’d like to take her out for dinner to apologise for being too harsh on her about Dhadi’s inheritance money – AJ has made him see sense. Kush calls round on Shabnam to check she’s okay – but Shabnam brushes off the question, instead talking about tomorrow’s race. Jane informs Ian that her parents can no longer make the wedding. After shopping together, Linda and Sharon are obviously unimpressed with Jane’s wedding dress choice and desperately try and persuade her to carry on looking – but Jane stands firm. Back at the Beales’, Ian catches Jane trying on her wedding dress – it’s an unflattering lilac two piece. Ian is unsubtle about what he thinks, leading an upset Jane to walk out. Sonia finds a forlorn Jane on Arthur’s bench and suggests a drink back at hers. Over a bottle of wine, Jane admits to Sonia that she’s not going to pretend her wedding is going to be a fairy-tale one – but Sonia persuades her otherwise; suggesting it should be the best wedding Walford has ever seen. Sonia and Jane arrive at the Vic and meet Ian and Sharon - Jane introduces Sonia as her Matron of Honour. Nancy questions whether Linda’s really as okay as she makes out, but Lee reminds her that Linda wants things back to normal. Sharon arrives to take Linda dress shopping, and, when Linda heads upstairs, Nancy informs Sharon that Dean is staying at Denise’s. As Linda heads back to the Vic, she is unsettled when she is handed a promotional bag for Blades. Nancy is appalled when she finds the bag – but a steeled Linda tells her they should leave him to it. In the café, Kush teases Peter and Lauren, telling them that he’s going to thrash the pair of them at the half marathon tomorrow. When Peter suggests that he can beat Kush, Lauren admits she thinks he’s faster and fitter than Peter. Back at the Branning’s, Peter light-heartedly suggests to Lauren that he’ll prove he’s fitter than Kush. As Peter takes his shirt off and throws it to the floor, it lands by the missing scrap of paper from Emma’s file. The oblivious pair disappear upstairs together. Peter can’t help but smirk when Lauren manages to injure her leg in the bedroom with him – she states she can no longer take part in the marathon. Sonia is intrigued when Tina questions her on which painkillers are best and whether it’s possible to get them over the counter. When Sonia asks whether Stan is finding it hard to deal with the pain, Tina brushes off the question and maintains that he’s fine. Later, when Sonia is back at the Vic she questions Lee about her conversation with Tina earlier. Lee covers, but is clearly concerned. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes